


Give Me Everything

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, One Shot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: "Give me everything." Is the easiest request he could ask of you, you'd do so happily. For you are not only a slave to your master, but to your own selfish desires....





	Give Me Everything

Dressed in rare and beautiful Altean silks, you stand before the alien overlord Zarkon. Your silk dress is smooth and light on your skin, pink and delicate, adorned in small jewels that glisten in the artificial light of Zarkon’s vast throne room. Although, the gown itself could barely be called that, it's almost see through. And you don't even have undergarments on, so there's no ignoring the feeling of being overexposed, and vulnerable. But that's the way Zarkon would prefer it. He can see all of you, and what little you do have on, is easy to tear...

“You summoned me, my lord?” you start, in a small, unassuming voice. You ask the question but you know all too well what it is he wants from you. 

“Yes...” Zarkon’s voice rumbles down to you, and you try your best not to whimper as he orders his men out of the room. 

“Leave us.” He growls, the galra guards bowing and hastily exiting the room. 

Zarkon holds an outstretched hand to you as he beckons, “Come here.”

His voice is deep and ragged. You take timid steps towards his large throne, heart pounding at the prospect of being so close to his large body, and beautiful ruby armor.

You shiver, your heart flutters with pangs of anxiousness. You tell yourself it's fear, not anticipation. But your bare feet had come to love the feeling of the smooth floor of this royal throne room. Cool and soft, and dark as if walking on a sheet of outer space.

You curtsy, eyes trained on the floor, awaiting his command.

He brings a hard, armor clad hand as gently as he can across your cheek. A sign you had been conditioned to understand as permission to look him in the eyes.

You lift your head with a shuddered breath, your eyes fluttering up at the looming figure sitting before you. Adrenaline quickly coursing through you at his touch. His fingers curl underneath your chin...

“Undress me.” He commands. His voice deep, and rumbling. You dare not ignore his authority, or pause for even a fleeting second. You had never received punishment from him, but you've known him long enough to know what he's capable of.

“Yes, lord Zarkon.” you respond obediently.

You straighten, watching your master's every move and expression, reading him to ensure you don't make any mistakes, or do anything to upset him. Nervously beginning the meticulous task of removing such complex armor. Simple on the outside, but changing in and out of it is no small task. Luckily some pieces can be removed by simply undoing latches or releasing pressure seals. His large cloak is already hanging over his throne, so you start with the simpler armor. You first remove his bracers, unclasping them, allowing you to swiftly pull them away. You place the armor on a floating tray to your left. Doing the same with his other arm, removing it so that most of his arms are now exposed. Your hands graze his own, his arms are almost as long as you, and perhaps thicker. Bulging with muscles and veins, promising a power and strength that made you pity anyone who had to go against him in combat.

His shoulders are still covered however. You don't want to awkwardly lean onto him, so you try to move to his side to try and get better leverage on the armor. But before you can move behind him, Zarkon wraps his arm around your waist and sits you on his lap. Not wanting you out of his sight. With a small yelp, you allow yourself to manipulated. He makes sure your rear is resting comfortably on his thighs, and your legs are curled on either side of his hips, effectively straddling him.

“There.” Zarkon pulls you close, then pulling your hands to his shoulder, urging you to continue your task. 

“Mmph..” you can only whimper in response, a pathetic sound, making you seem all the more vulnerable, and small in his arms.

“Ye- yes, emperor.” you eventually manage. 

Zarkon is pleased with your reaction, his lips quirk slightly, and low masculine hum rumbles in his chest. 

You fumble with the armor covering his shoulders and chest. Meanwhile, Zarkon’s eyes bore into yours, and travel down your body. You clench your eyes shut, straining to concentrate on removing his armor. You are distracted by his haunting eyes, and the growing heat between your legs.

“This suits you.”

His deep voice startles you, and you almost let out another kitten like mewl. His fingers pinch at the fabric on your body, playing with it's texture between his fingers, tugging slightly.

He likes it? He's never been vocal about your attire before. Perhaps he will not rip your outfit this time. 

You bite your lip, worried at how happy his compliment has made you, “Thank you, Zar- Lord Zarkon.”

You flinch, expecting some disciplinary action at how familiar you dared to address him.

But he makes no move to do so. His lips quirking slightly, “Is it Altean?” he asks. In a surprisingly conversational tone. 

Team Voltron must have just barely slipped through his fingers this time. He wants something small to tease, something that can't get away so easily. Why else would he focus on such trivialities with you. You can only hope that his game of predator and prey doesn't last too long. You watch him, and for a moment he seems lost in one of the jewels that adorn your gown.

“Y- yes, the finest one they have dressed me in yet. The last of it's kind.” you manage, a slight waver in your voice.

His large hand releases the delicate slik, sliding down to rest at your hip, “Hmmm...pretty.” Warmth radiates from his touch, made all the more hotter by your shivering body, making you want to move his hand somewhere where you need him far worse.

He squeezes softly, “Finish.”

You give a meek nod at his order. Done with the latches and clasps of the armor covering his arms and shoulders, exposing long sections of the tight black under armour he wears underneath the heavier metal. The shirt glistens slightly, definitely not made from common earthly thread. You now must move on to the major piece that covers his chest, and part of his hips.

But his armor is not just simple latches, it’s also scientific, and carefully engineered. You press your hand against his chest. It reads your print, and chemical makeup. Lights circle, and pulsate softly at your touch, and the armor hums quietly before hissing and releasing Zarkon’s powerful body from it's snug confines.

That particular piece can only be removed by you and Zarkon himself. You don't know when, or how Zarkon added your DNA to its database, but perhaps the better question is why? Zarkon had made it so you would have access to something of his. It was probably because he knew that you were no threat to anything or anyone on this ship, that if you ever tried anything with it, it would be laughingly easy to stop you.

Still- you allowed yourself to believe that Zarkon trusted you. That he wants you for more than just sex. Perhaps he sees something in you. If Zarkon knew your thoughts on this, he would undoubtedly laugh at you. 

Zarkon sighs, gripping the loosened armor and pulling it off above his head, he places the large piece of armor on the floating tray. The full spectrum of his chest and arm muscles are visible, and in a way, accentuated by his tight black under armour, as they coil and twist with his movement as he stretches.

He twists and flexes underneath you and you feel he knows just how painful it is for you just to keep from touching his broad chest, and strong stomach.

He cracks his neck, a satisfied grunt echoing in his throat. You lick your lips, a movement he catches just as his eyes land back on you. Armor still covers most of his legs but he makes no hint that he wants you off so you can remove it. His entire upper body and most of his hips are exposed, so he doesn't have any need to.

His large hands grip your waist, dragging you along the hardness of his body, you fight a lusting moan from escaping your lips. 

He hasn't given you permission to make those noises yet.

His fingers caress your arms, sliding downward before finding your own hands and placing them on his shoulders. You feel the tension he holds in his muscular body as he pulls you in a pleasantly crushing embrace.

Your body is flush against his, your soft breasts pressed up against his broad chest. Zarkon’s face is in your hair, breathing deeply, his fingers rise to play with your hair, pressing you harder and harder against his body. He must relish the sensation of your soft, squishy flesh against his. He must love your touch, in place of that heavy armor he rarely removes, like slipping off tight boots. He uses you as if you're a hot spring, the heat from your skin and the sensations your soft frame provide must be therapeutic. 

You know not to forget who he really is, or what he does. You know not to forget what he did to you, took from you. And yet, the loudest thought in your mind is about how he must be so tired...and how you want to plant your lips at his cheek. You want to give him anything and everything he needs.

“Moan for me...” he whispers hotly in your ear.

You didn't expect his voice to be so close, and so hot against your ear. You don't react immediately, and Zarkon growls in response, taking the soft flesh of your neck in his mouth, and sucking, and biting.

This gets him the response he wanted. And more...

You gasp, his sucking and kissing has you crying out.

“Ah-! mmmph...” you moan as your body can't handle the stimulation. Your hips dance along his as you writhe and you can feel his own lust growing beneath you.

Zarkon, is a formidable creature. You feel fear, and awe, every time you are in his arms. He is built for war, and destruction. But nature has also shaped him to not only deliver death with terrifying ease, but immense pleasure. His body was constructed, meticulously, for sex. Or so you had come to believe, he was an object of inevitable longing, and you never stood a chance.

He smirks against your neck, relishing the power he has over you. It was almost instantaneous, his grip on you. The first time he had you, he had you for life.

He pulls you flush against his hard body once more, getting you to place your weight against your knees as you hover over his hips.

You feel his hands move beneath you, “Don't move.” he orders.

With his shuffling you can tell he’s pulled himself free of the tight black material that encases his hips and thighs, and has started slowly stroking himself. His eyes are locked on to yours as his breathing comes in heavier, curiosity is burning in your mind as you imagine what he's doing, But you don't dare turn around, despite how much you want to see how he plays with himself.

He hums low, a moan resonating from deep in his chest. Stroking slowly, teasing you, not allowing you to sink down onto him.

“Stay like that. Don't sit down.” he commands.

And you obey, knees quivering from the strain, not from staying propped up, but from trying to keep from sliding down. The knuckle from his thumb keeps grazing the back of your thigh as he strokes himself, causing your thighs to twitch in anticipation for his order to take him inside of you. You know you're hovering above the glistening cock he’s playing with. And you want him inside you already, so badly you want to scream. 

Zarkon removes his helmet, then grips the hem of his under armour, tugging and pulling it up over his head. Your eyes go wide in absolute reverence and awe, voice whimpering as you're treated to the spectacular visage that is Zarkon’s naked torso. And wanting to run your fingers along his exotic skin.

His body is taut and incredibly muscular. His soft violet skin is beautiful, and alluring. The coloring accentuates the sense of mystery and danger that surrounds him. Meanwhile the characteristics of his shoulders and chest are part of what make him definitively alien, the skin of his chest and stomach is smooth, but on the tops of his head, shoulders, and arms he has harder, almost carapace like, natural armor. He's incredibly sturdy, evolved to the point where he seems invincible even without armor. He has chips in the parts of him that are covered in carapace, no doubt from past battles. As well as deep scars that litter his chest and stomach, not to mention the iconic scar running down his cheek. Your fingers itch to trace them, and to trace the grooves that angle downward on his ribs. You feel like you could stare forever, and never get your fill of the sight of his body. You could study him, and never memorize every detail of his scarred flesh the way you'd wish to.

His ghostly, purple eyes squint at you, and a small smirk stretches his lips. Their glowing seem to convey a sense of knowing, and playfulness. He knows everything that goes on in your head and he loves that you are not a mystery to him, he knows you, he knows you want him, that you're fascinated by him. The simplicity of your mind amuses him, the easiness with which you are conquered is dear to him. 

“Sit back.” he commands.

Your breathing quickens. You finally get to see him.

He moves you so that your rear is sitting on his thighs, closer to his knees, so that his manhood is between the both of you.

He his fully hard, just as you had figured...

Both of them are. 

Both his appendages strain upward, it almost looks painful, and they’re just waiting to be taken advantage of.

He was breathtaking. His cocks were standing at attention, glistening with precum and natural lubrication that completely coats them. You wanted to run your tongue along them both, maybe even try to fit both if them in your mouth at the same time. They twitch every so slightly when your heavy puffs of air hit them, bobbing at you, as if silently whispering ‘come hither.’

And you'd answer without hesitation, of course. You swallowed hard. The heat between your legs was now unbearable, you needed him inside you” you couldn't even rub your thighs together for even that tiny bit friction. You didn't care what position he wanted you in, you would give anything just to be put out of your misery at this point. 

Your thighs twitched, squeezing his hips. You whimpered, silently begging him to let you sit on them.

He chuckles, his chest reverberating with coy tone.

“Use your hands...” he coos. His glowing eyes coaxing your movement without effort.

“Mhmm.” you squeak. Afraid that if you open your mouth you might just release an embarrassing guttural moan, or a demand for Zarkon to just fuck you already.

Your fingers hover tentatively nearer to Zarkon’s cocks. You have the delicious opportunity with him, to pick and choose which one you’d like to tease first...

They are vertical to one another, they taper off toward the tips and each has its own pleasurable ribbing. Hard ridges low on his stomach surround and ripple away from his hardened appendages. The ridges meet together creating a diamond shape on his crotch. His testicles are not visible, his body has evolved to keep them hidden and safe elsewhere within his anatomy. There is also a curious little anomaly at the vertex of the opening above his cocks. It’s like a cute little violet button, It must be a functioning part of his anatomy, but you aren't sure...it also kind of looks like a familiar little bundle of nerves. But you've never touched it, he's never asked you to, and you've never dared to do something so spontaneous.

Evolution really went out of it's way to create something verifiably intimidating and fuckable in all the ways you could imagine. And probably even in ways you couldn't.

You decide to curl your fingers around the darker flesh of the cock that’s closest to his stomach, the lower one twitching in response to the sensation. 

“Mmm- That’s it.” he urges you on. Head nodding approvingly as you move your hand.

You start slowly at first, loving the slickness of his skin, and the heat that radiates from it. Zarkon struggles to keep his discipline. He catches each moan in his throat, treating you to short masculine grunts. 

He's playing you your favorite song, and your hand moves faster, forcing pleasing notes from his chest, eventually using both hands to stimulate both the shaft and tip of his cock. His fingers dig into the armrests of his throne, his knuckles straining from the force.

He looks good enough to eat, and you’re willing to go out of your way for a taste. You shift off of his lap. And his eyes snap open. He may have been about to ask you what you thought you were doing, but his lips part only slightly, before resigning to simply watch your timid movements.

You drop to your knees between his thighs, and he relaxes. The creases on his forehead smoothing out, as he realizes what it is you want to do.

Your hand never lets go of his upper appendage, and now you slowly move your head closer to the bottom one. You give Zarkon a kitten lick at the base of his lower cock, and his eyes clench closed, his head twists away from you, unwilling to fully express to you how much he likes what you're doing.

He softly clears his throat, “Keep doing that.” he manages to command calmly, and you lap at him again. “Good girl...” he breathes. 

You are a good girl, and your heart flutters at hearing him say so. Your tongue runs the length of his cock. They are long, and the perfect thickness. You love how well he fits into the palm of your hand, and how smooth and slick his skin is against your tongue.

Relishing in his taste, your hand continues to pump him, while you take the tip of his lower cock into your mouth and suck gently. His cocks are covered in a clear fluid, it's tasteless while the slightly murkier white fluid that leaks from his tip has a sharper flavor, like the taste of metal. You enjoy that strange hurt in your jaw when you anticipate him in your mouth, as if you're about to suck on a lemon. Rolling his flavor around with your tongue before swallowing.

Effectively sucking him off and stroking him at the same time. His hips jerk, seeking more pleasure from your hand and mouth. 

“Ugh...” a low moan manages to ring out from him, his fingers find their way back to your hair. They curl, taking your hair into a grip he presses himself deeper down your throat. 

His penis is thrusted deeper into your throat and you hum to keep from gagging, you suck and swallow more feverently. He's close. You can tell by the way his eyes are clenched shut in concentration. Your hand picks up the pace in tandem with your mouth. His thighs twitch and his fingers tighten painfully in your hair. 

Zarkon gasps, followed by an almost painful sounding growl as both his cocks spurt cum all over your face and gown. You are rewarded for your efforts with hot cum on your face, you feel almost proud as it rolls down your cheeks and lips. 

It's gotten onto his stomach and it drips down your chin. 

Zarkon catches his breath, humming appreciatively, giving a satisfied shudder. He cups your mess of a face, bearing down at you with those glowing eyes, he breathes, “Clean this mess up. You know how...”

Just as your tongue flicks out to lick at your coated lips, the doors hiss open.

“Lord, Zarkon. We have located the- oh-”

You turn around with slight shock as your finger finishes its descent down your sticky cheek, slipping a taste of Zarkon's cum into your mouth 

It seems Commander Sendak and his lieutenant, Axis, have walked in at the wrong time. The poor fools are terrified, instantly realizing that they have walked in on something they definitely should not be seeing.

Sendak’s eyes dart awkwardly around the room, while Axis’s jaw slowly drops open, staring at your cum sullied face. Neither know whether they should just run, or try apologizing first, but both definitely were wishing they could just teleport out of there.  

Your head turns back to look at Zarkon, thinking he might order you to leave if speaking with them is important.

To your surprise, Zarkon looks amused. He takes a moment to whisper to you, “I didn't say you could stop...”

You swallow, nodding and returning to your task of cleaning him with your mouth. You start at his crotch, lovingly nuzzling his penises and taking long licks up their shafts. 

Zarkon leans against the armrest of his throne, “Commander, I hope you have good ne- hng-” Zarkon’s voice hitches as you lick up the base of his cock, planting a kiss at it's tip, “-good news.”

It wasn't strange that Zarkon acted as if nothing was wrong. You thought that, if anything, someone catching him with his pants down would be all the more intimidated by how...well endowed he is. It was definitely a power move to not let Sendak and Axis just leave. 

You could hear them now, ‘Two cocks. TWO. COCKS!’ they’d claim to anyone who would listen. And their audience would shudder. Either in fear, jealousy, or in wonder....

“Ah, yes, Emperor. But we- we can come back later.” Sendak stuttered. His bionic eye focusing on you, absently scanning your temperature and heart rate and Sendak- was impressed, both by you, and by Lord Zarkon. But, admittedly, mostly by you. 

Axis’s jaw clenches at the sight of you lapping up the juices that he -rightly assumes- you relieved from Zarkon’s body mere moments ago. He is torn between his hatred for your kind, and the intrusive thought of what your tongue must feel like....

“Don't waste my time, Commander. Give me the information you have, and be gone.” Zarkon commands with a dismissive flick of his hand.

With a few long licks on his stomach his muscles shutter, and you're satisfied with how much of Zarkon you've lapped up. You lick your lips once more, taking a rag that was left on the floating tray to wipe your face, then you finally move to climb back onto his lap. Curling up as though a small kitten, you rest your hand against his broad chest. His right arm curls around your waist, keeping you tight against his body as you go to kiss his neck like a loving pet. 

“...”

“Commander.” Zarkon calls, raising his brow, attempting to snap Sendak out of his trance. 

“Yes? Yes- Of course, my lord. My apologies. I- We have discovered the planet where team Voltron has been hiding out. Me and my team should be able to infiltrate fairly easily. They won't be expecting us to have found them so quickly.” Sendak eventually manages to relay his information, despite letting himself get lost in the image of you perched on his master's lap as he imagined what it would be like to have you coated in his own release instead....

And Axis’s eyes were still firmly on you, he hadn't been able to turn away the entire time they had been in the room, mind full of worrying thoughts. 

Which, if you could see them, they'd be involving you, with him, in many compromising positions.

You gazed back at them, an innocent expression on your face as your eyes traced over both their bodies. It was amusing seeing them so flustered. They were some of the most ruthless aliens that the galaxy had to offer. And you naughtily thought that it might be fun to tease them.

“Very well. Give them the same offer once more. You know what to do if they refuse. When you return, I will have something more for you.” Zarkon replied. His voice stern, and dangerous.

“As you command. Verpi- Ah, Vrepit Sa.” and with that, Sendak hastily presses his right hand against his chest. He turns, trying with all his might not to instantly start sprinting out of the room.

He nears Axis, whose eyes had yet to shift even once. Sendak punches his shoulder, turning him forcefully to walk out beside him.

Axis blinks, halfheartedly pressing his right hand against his chest as well before chasing after Sendak...

The doors hiss behind them,

“Two...?”

“Axis!” Sendak hisses at his lieutenant, before the door cuts off their whispers.

The duo are gone and Zendak chuckles in amusement, a hearty laugh that has you smiling sweetly in response.

“Put on quite the show for them...didn't you?” he drawls. His fingers slip underneath your chin, pulling you breathlessly against his lips. His mouth is smooth, but the sides of his lips threaten to puncture your soft skin the harder you press against him. Not that you'd care if they did cut you. 

He bites at your bottom lip, tugging until you let out a small mewl of pain.

“Maybe you’d like to pay each of them a visit when they return...?” he whispers into your mouth.

“My lord...?” you answer, your voice wavering. You're afraid of giving the wrong answer. Maybe he saw the way you were looking at them, could this be a test? If you were completely honest with yourself, you were curious of both Axis and Sendak, and what they might be like to be with in a more intimate setting. Were their bodies as fun as Lord Zarkon’s? You wanted to learn what made their bodies tick, as you had with your master’s. 

But you belonged to Lord Zarkon. He would be angry if he knew you had those thoughts, wouldn't he?

“I know you are curious of them...” Zarkon interrupts your musings, “..You want to know what it would be like to  _ sleep _ with them.”

He pulls you until you’re straddling him once again, staring cooly in to your worried eyes, “If I were younger, I might be jealous. But I see future benefits to you sleeping with them. Sex can be a powerful thing...” Zarkon smirks. 

“My lord, are you-"

“Using your body against Axis, and Sendak? Yes, I am. Although...” Zarkon thrusts his hips against you, he's already become aroused again, “...I can assure you. They will never compare to me...”

Zarkon slips his hands underneath your gown, his rough hands making their way to firmly squeeze your breasts before tugging the gown up and over your head, tossing it to the floor beside you. 

Finally, you are unapologetically naked before the emperor, and you find that you're not squeamish. Despite the many times you have slept with him...where you usually feel a certain level of trepidation. But for some reason, not this time. This time you finally understand the power  _ you _ wield over him. Zarkon can leave you shuddering, and squirming with a single look, and a fleeting touch. He can make you quiver in fear with mere words. 

But...you have weapons of your own. 

You bite your lips, rocking forward slightly, you have yet to have your own release, so you're still very much eager to ride your master. 

Zarkon growls, running his nails gently up the small of your back. Then angling in until he takes handfuls of your breasts and squeezes, making you squeal happily at his touch. He pulls you up until his eyes are level with your chest. He kisses your chest and nibbles and sucks at your breasts as your heart starts thumping hard against the feel of his lips. You can feel his hardness teasing your entrance as his cocks already stand at attention, eager for more. 

His long fingers pull at your chin, tugging your gaze towards him, “Lovely creature...how do you want it...?”

Biting your lips, body running hot and singing with anticipation, you're wet and ready, so your shaking hands lower, eagerly angling one of his appendages at the opening of your pussy, and the other at the puckered skin at your rear. 

Zarkon shudders at the probing of his cocks at your openings, “You are full of surprises, my pet...” he whispers breathlessly against your lips. 

With a lustful sigh and heavy lidded eyes, you slowly lower yourself onto him. 

You keep hold of his cocks to ensure they both enter you at a steady pace. Moaning loudly you can't control yourself as Zarkon's large appendages finally fill you up. He's halfway inside of you and his entrance is easy as your pussy eagerly invites him in. Zarkon stretches you slowly, it's doubly pleasurable as be fills up both your hikes. 

The entire time Zarkon is fidgeting underneath you, trying desperately to control himself during tour excruciatingly slow descent, the feeling of your hot body inviting him in and engulfing him causes him to moan and writhe underneath you. 

You finally manage to sit all the way down, Zarkon fills you to the hilt and it feels impossibly full and overwhelmingly stimulating. You're amazed with your own body being able to accommodate so much of him. 

“Oh, Zarkon. You feel amazing! Oh my-” you can't hold in your moans and praises any longer. You have to scream out in pleasure. 

Zarkon doesn't have time to silence you either, taking your hips in both hands he moves you back and forth on his cocks. 

You scream out his name, his hips are tight against yours. Cocks slick and easily penetrating your juicy entrance. The mix of both your fluids make fucking easy and noisy, you can hear the slick noises made by his manhood entering and reentering you. 

Zarkon grunts as he helps you ride him, and you slouch forward onto his broad chest, wrapping your arms around him as you fuck him. 

His penises are hitting intense pleasure spots in all the right places. Your eyes roll back in your skull as you bounce rhythmically on your master's lap, moaning and screaming encouragement with every thrust. 

And then you throw caution to the wind and your hand slips between yourself and Zarkon. You find that little nub on Zarkon's crotch and press on it. 

Zarkon nearly roars at full force, and you instantly pull away in shock, eyes wide in worry. 

You expect Zarkon to strike you but his head is in the crook of your neck as he commands you to do it again, “I said, do that again...”

Your breath evens out and you massage the nub again. 

Zarkon starts thrusting into you again, but he's moaning and huffing much louder now. 

You stroke him and yourself a little more, and Zarkon lets out a particularly high pitched whining moan, a noise you have never heard him make before. 

He suddenly takes you both down to the floor, his arms are at both sides of your head, his huge body now looming over you as his hips and yours are still connected. 

You go back to massaging him and he starts to thrust much faster and without much rhythm. 

You yell out in pleasure and in slight pain at his thrusting, “My lord, it's too deep..!” You cry out. 

But he ignores you, he doesn't make a move to slow down, or give indication that he even heard you. 

He starts fucking you with aggression and desperation, pushing yoj quickly towards release. You feel your orgasm start to swell intensely in your stomach, finally reaching your clit and you feel your entire body encased in the glow of your orgasm. You see stars and for a moment you fear you might pass out from pure orgasmic bliss. 

Zarkon isn't far behind you as he thrusts once more, pressing his hips tight against yours as hard as he can as he fills you with his hot sticky cum. He moans and grunts with relief as he finishes. 

He cums much harder than usual, and his seed spills from your pussy and your rear just trying to fit it all. 

You stare up at him, saying his name as if you are praying to him “Lord Zarkon....Lord Zarkon that was amazing... Thank you...”

Zarkon groans, the power of his own orgasm leaving him exhausted. He nearly collapses on top of you. 

Dropping down to his elbows, you give him kisses on his cheeks and jaw. Showering in affection and worship.

“You've never done that before. I fear you are getting too comfortable...” Zarkon whispers threateningly in your ear, “...next time wait for me to command you to do that. I  _ will _ be commanding you to do that again.” He adds in a lighter tone. 

You smile, happy that what you did pleased him, and wishing that could could stay where you were forever. Crushed underneath the powerful body of your master. Happy and sated. 

You were also glowing over how your theory was very much correct. That nub didn't just resemble a familiar bundle of nerves. Zarkon came equipped with his own clitoris...

All your reverence, it was safe to say it was well deserved. Zarkon, your master, was perfect.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea when the Netflix series first came out, and now it's finally completely written out and on paper. Figuratively speaking anyway. I don't think I'll ever stop being obsessed with Zarkon, he is so beautiful, hmm. Hope you enjoyed reading. 
> 
> Koffi link in my account description if you'd like to support me ;)
> 
> (This fic was inspired by this amazing art by this amazing artist, so if you'd like a true visual, definitely check them out, https://devilstrashbin.tumblr.com/post/150197443336/when-u-a-filthy-alien-fucker-some-important)


End file.
